Universal Studios Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)
Universal Studios Tennessee is a theme park that's located in Nashville, Tennessee. And it first opened on March 14, 1991 Lands Current * Production Lot/Hollywood (1991-present) ** Far Far Away (2006-present) ** Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood (2013-present) * New York City (1991-present) ** Sesame Street (2008-present) ** Broadway (1999-present) * Quahog (2007-present) * San Fransisco (1991-present) ** SuperMarioLogan World! (2018-present) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley (2015-present) * Sci-Fi City (2000-present) * Super Nintendo World (2019-present) * Sonic Green Hill Zone (2004-present) * Springfield USA (2009-present) * Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone (1999-present) * DC Nation (2011-present) * Looney Tunes Central (2011-present) Former * Westeren Town '''(1999-2017) (later got replaced by '''Super Nintendo World) (ST) '''Studio Tour is from the attractions Production Lot/Hollywood Attractions * '''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit (A B&M sit down roller coaster with on board aduto) (2012) * Disaster! (2010) (ST) * E.T. Adventure (1991) * Twister Ride It Out (1999) * Shrek 4-D (2004) * Enchanted Airways (2004/2007) * Magic Potion Spin (2006) * Donkey Live (2007) * Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey (2015) * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey (2017) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2013) * Club Minions (2013) * Super Silly Fun Land (2014) * Minions: Road to VillainCon (2017) ST * [[Nickelodeon Studios Nashville|'Nickelodeon Studios Nashville']]' (1991)' * WWE Raw at Universal (2008) * Lights! Camera! Action! (1991) * Studio Tour Tennessee (1991) Former Attractions * Earthquake (1991-2008) (ST) * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (1991-2002) Sesonal Attractions * Ghostbusters Spooktacular (Halloween Horror Nights) Restaurants * Mel's Drive In (Casual Dining) * Stage 12 (Quick Service) * Celebrity Cuisine (Fine Dining) * Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar * Friar's * Goldilocks Shops * Universal Studios Store * E,T Toy Store * Studio Sweets * Disaster! Studio Gift Shop * Hollywood Pit Stop * Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy the Squirrel, Bikini Bottomiess * Dora the Explorer, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar * Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss 'n' Boots, Kitty Softpaws * Poppy, Branch * Gru, Lucy, Margo, Agnus, Edith, The Minions, Victor, Scarlett Overkill, Balthazar * E.B., Carol, The Pink Beret * Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake New York Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride (2017) * The Revenge of the Mummy (2006) * Annie: The Musical (2001) * Subway Coaster (1999) * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2008) * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (2014) * Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D (2015) * Once On This Island: Battle Fumes (2007) * Wicked Broom Coaster (2004) * Phantom of The Opera Theater (1991) Former Attractions * Big Apple Circus (1999-2005) * Kongfrontation (1991-2004) (ST) * The Sound of Music: The Enchanting Dark Ride (1999-2014) * South Pacific: Escape From Valley High (1999-2006) * Little Shop of Horrors (1999-2003) Sesonal Attractions * Elf: The Musical (Joy to the World) * Macy's Parade's Balloonland (Joy to the World) Stores * NBC Studios * 77 Kids Store * Mummy Gear * Subway Station * I Heart NY * Winnifred's BedChamber * Once On This Island Treasures * Phantom of the Store Restaurants * Phinnegan's * Weztel's Pretzels * Shake Shack * Queen Aggravain's Feast * Finnegan's Bar & Grill Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Hastag the Panda * Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil * Buddy the Elf, Jovie, Walter Hobbs, Emily Hobbs and Michael Hobbs * Egyptian Pharos Stilt Walkers * Sesame Street characters: Big Bird, Elmo, Grover, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby * Annie * Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Queen Aggravain, Lady Larken, Sir Harry, King Sexamiss, The Wizard * The Phantom * Eliene from Wicked Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Nellie, Emile, Billis, Bloody Mary, Cable, Professor and Stewpot (1999-2006) Quahog Attractions * Stewie & Brian's Adventure (2007) * Quahog Channel 5 News (2007) Stores * Quahog Boutique * Britches and Hose Restaurants * The Drunken Clam * The Founding Father Restaurant Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Brain Griffin, Stewie Griffin San Francisco Attractions * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (1996) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara (1991) * Fast and the Furious: Supercharged (2018) (ST) * The SuperMarioLogan Ride (2018) Former Attractions * Hollywood Horror Make-up Show! (1991-2016) Shops * Dom's Garage * Hanna-Barbara Studios * The SuperMarioLogan Toy Store Restaurants * Bubba Gump Shrimp * Chef Pee-Pee's Kitchen. Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Yogi Bear * Bowser Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2015) * Ollivanders (2015) Stores Restaurants Sci-Fi City Attractions * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2011) * Men in Black: Alien Attack (2001) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1997) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark (2014) * Futurama: The World of Tommorrow (2010) (ST) * Back to the Future: Time Twist (1991) Former Rides * Battle of Galactica (1991-2009) (ST) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2000-2011) Stores * Men in Black Headquarters * Cyber Image * Transformers Garage * Doc Brown's Laboratory Restaurants * Sci-Fi Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Philip J. Fry, Bender, Leela * Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Megatron * Doc Brown and Marty McFly Super Nintendo World Attractions * Mario Kart: The Ride (2019) * Yoshi's Story (2019) * Zelda Coaster (2019) * Donkey Kong Mine Carts (2019) Shops * Super Nintendo Store * Mario Kart Garage * Zelda Treasures * Donkey Kong Country Restaurants * Mario's Pizza * Nintendo Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser and Donkey Kong * Link, Zelda * Kirby * R.O.B. Sonic Green Hill Zone Attractions * Sonic Spinball (2004) * Tails' Tornado Planes (2004) * Amy's Hammer Swings (2004) * Knuckles' Power Tower (2004) * Shadow the Hedgehog (2004) Shops * Sonic Store Restaurants * Sonic's Chilli Dogs Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echinnda, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat Springfield Attractions * The Simpsons Ride (2009) * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl (2014) * Stu's Disco Coaster (2014) * Bart's Skatepark Spin (2011) Restaurants * Moe's Tavern * Krusty Burger * Cletus' Chicken Shack * The Frying Dutchman * Lard Lad Doughnuts * Bumble Bee's Man Taco Truck Shops * Kwik-E-Mart * Duff Brewery Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Krusty the Clown Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone Attractions * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999) * Fievel's Playland (1999) Former Attractions * Animal Planet Live! (1999-2002) Stores * Cartooniversal Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, Chilly Willy * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star * Poppy, Branch DC Nation Attractions * Justice League: The First Battle (2018) * Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission (2012) * Superman: Escape from Krypton (2011) * Batman The Ride (2011) * Joker's Crazy Drop (2011) * Aquaman's Dive Coaster (2011) * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis (2017) * The Lego Batman Ride (2018) * Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War (2018) * Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain (2017) * Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade (2017) * Titan's Tower Drop (2017) * Robin Flyers (2017) * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster (2017) * Beast Boy's Twrils (2017) * Starfire Flight (2017) * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure (2017) * The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time (2018) Stores * TBA Restaurants * TBA Meet'n'Greet Attractions * TBA Looney Tunes Central Attractions * The Looney Tunes Ride 4D (2011) * Spinning Taz (2011) * Bugs & Daffy Live (2011) * Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm (2011) * Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster (2011) Stores * The Looney Hut * ACME Powerhouse Restaurants * Porky Pig's Dine-In * Taz's Appetite Stand * Eat at Joe's * Looney Tunes Cafe Meet'n'Greet Attractions * TBA Events A Celebration of Harry Potter a Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. Mardi Gras a parade which takes place in February. The date will change depending on the year. Springtime at the Studio A Easter-themed event where you hunt for eggs and you can also take pictures of the Easter Bunny. Universal Studios Tennessee 10th Anniversary Celebration (2001-2003) * Grand Opening of Men in Black: Alien Attack - Universal Studios Tennessee 15 Years Of FUN (2006-2008) * Universal Studios Tennessee 20 Years Of Imagination (2011-2013) * Grand Opening of DC Nation & Looney Tunes Central '''- Universal Studios Tennessee 25 Years Of Extreme Celebration (2016-2018) * '''Misc. Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration * The Furious 7 Fan Experience * Universal Studios Tennessee's Halloween Spooktakular Weeekends A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from October 1 to November 2. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''October 1, 2002. * '''Halloween Horror Nights (Haunted Hollywood) Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Event beginning: '''September 15, 1991. '''Trivia: Monday Wensday- Friday * TBA Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Other Versons Of Fanmade Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Shrek Category:Despicable Me Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sesame Street Category:Harry Potter Category:The Terminator Category:Transformers Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:The Simpsons Category:DC Comics Category:Looney Tunes